covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
Drug cartel
Drug cartels are criminal organizations developed with the primary purpose of promoting and controlling drug trafficking operations. They range from loosely managed agreements among various drug traffickers to formalized commercial enterprises. The term was applied when the largest trafficking organizations reached an agreement to coordinate the production and distribution of cocaine. Since that agreement was broken up, drug cartels are no longer actually cartels, but the term stuck and it is now popularly used to refer to any criminal narcotics related organization, such as those in Colombia, Guatemala, Honduras, El Salvador, Trinidad and Tobago, Jamaica, Dominican Republic, Mexico, Afghanistan, and Pakistan. Some cartels are establishing themselves in the U.S. Below is the basic structure of the drug cartels in Mexico: *Falcons (Halcones): Considered the "eyes and ears" of the streets, the 'falcons' are the lowest rank in any drug cartel. They are responsible for supervising and reporting the activities of the military and their rival groups. *Hitmen (Sicarios): The armed group within the drug cartel that are responsible for carrying out assassinations, kidnappings, thefts, extortions, operating protection rackets, and defending their 'plaza' from rival groups and the military. *Lieutenants (Lugartenientes): The second highest position in the drug cartel organization that are responsible for supervising the hitmen and falcons within their own territory. They are allowed to carry out low-profile executions without permission from their bosses. *Drug lords (Capos): The highest position in any drug cartel that are responsible for supervising the entire drug industry, appointing territorial leaders, making alliances, and planning high-profile executions. It's worth noting that there are other operating groups within the drug cartels. For example, the drug producers and suppliers, although not considered in the basic structure, are critical operators of any drug cartel, along with the financers and money launderers. In addition, the arms suppliers operate in a completely different circle, and are technically not considered part of the cartel’s logistics. Colombia Colombian Cartels is a generic term that usually refers to four, usually rival, criminal organizations involved in Illegal drug trade in Colombia: * Cali Cartel * Medellín Cartel * Norte del Valle Cartel * Los Rastrojos It sometimes also refers to other, lesser-known criminal organizations: * Bogota Cartel * Caqueta Cartel * Llano Cartel * North Coast Cartel Other organizations in Colombia involved in drug trafficking include: *AUC *Black Eagles *ELN *FARC *Los Rastrojos *ERPAChttp://insightcrime.org/criminal-groups/colombia/erpac *Oficina de Envigadohttp://insightcrime.org/criminal-groups/colombia/ofinica-de-envigado *Los Paisashttp://insightcrime.org/criminal-groups/colombia/paisas *Los Urabeñoshttp://insightcrime.org/criminal-groups/colombia/urabenos Mexico , a U.S. Counter-Narcotics Assistance to Mexico]] Mexican cartels (also known in Mexico as: La Mafia, Mañosos, Narcotraficantes, or simply as Narcos) is a generic term that usually refers to several, usually rival, criminal organizations involved in the Mexican Drug War: *La Familia Cartel *Gulf Cartel *Juárez Cartel **La Línea *Los Negros *Los Zetas *Sinaloa Cartel **Gente Nueva *South Pacific Cartel *Tijuana Cartel *Los Caballeros Templarios **La Resistencia Several other are lesser-known criminal organizations: *Colima Cartel *Guadalajara Cartel *Milenio Cartel *Oaxaca Cartel *Sonora Cartel *Barrio Azteca *Jalisco New Generation Cartel *Cártel Independiente de Acapulco *La Nueva Administración *Cártel del Centro *Cártel de La Calle *Cártel de la Sierra *La Mano Con Ojos (gang) *Artistas Asesinos *Los Mexicles *Los Chachos (gang) *La Barredora (gang) **El Comando Del Diablo (gang) *La Oficina (gang) *Los Texas (gang) Other organizations involved (or have been involved) in the drug trade in Mexico. It is worth mentioning, however, that this does not necessarily imply for the whole institutions mentioned below, just a selected few within it: *Municipal police forces in Mexico *Federal police forces in Mexico *State police forces in Mexico *Mexican Army *Mexican Navy *U.S. Customs and Border Protection *Mexico City International Airport *Club Tijuana (football) United States *Texas Syndicate *La Mafia Mexicana *Mara Salvatrucha *Nuestra Familia *Logan Heights Gang *18th Street gang *Sureños 13 *Norteños 14 *Mexikanemi *American Mafia *Aryan Brotherhood *Black Guerilla Family Italy *Ndrangheta *Cosa Nostra *Camorra Mafia *La Stidda *Sacra Corona Unita *Mala del Brenta *Basilischi Mafia *Nuova Famiglia Salentina *Rosa dei Venti *Remo Lecce Libera *Società foggiana *Clan dei Casamonica Russia *Russian Mafia *Chechen mafia *Tambov Gang *Thief in law *Solntsevskaya Bratva Afghanistan *Afridi Network ** Afghan drug traffickers Glenny, Misha (2009) McMafia , Vintage Books, ISBN 1-4000-9512-3Salinger, Lawrence (2005) Encyclopedia of white-collar & corporate crime: A - I, Volume 1 SAGE, ISBN 0-7619-3004-3 *** Noorzai OrganizationTIME Magazine - Warlord or Druglord? *** Khan cartel Other parts of the world *United Wa State Army *Dojin-kai *Kyushu Seido-kai *Bosnian mafia *Bulgarian mafia *Albanian mafia *Corsican mafia *Estonian mafia *Irish mob *Macedonian Mafia *Montenegrin Mafia *Serbian mafia *Slovak mafia *Triad *Yakuza *Moroccan mafia *Shower Posse References External links *PBS. 2006. Frontline: Drug Wars. *Worldpress.org. 2006. "Mexico: Drug Cartels a Growing Threat." Worldpress.org. *Blood, Death, Drugs & Sex in Old Mexico" by Jose Gutierrez Aire: Category:Illegal drug trade Category:Smuggling Category:Organized crime Category:Organized crime groups Category:Organized crime terminology de:Drogenkartell es:Cartel (organización ilícita) fr:Cartel de la drogue it:Cartello della droga ms:Kartel dadah nl:Drugskartel ja:麻薬カルテル pl:Kartel narkotykowy simple:Drug cartel sr:Нарко-картел fi:Huumekartelli